Pardonnes-moi!
by mambanoir
Summary: Draco est décidé à empêcher Harry de faire ce que lui estime être une énorme erreur, pour ce faire il va employer un moyen radical. DM/HP, BZ/RW.
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.R, comme tout le monde le sait.**

**&&&&.**

**Voici une nouvelle histoire (je sais que j'en ai à finir lol) mais celle-ci m'est venue d'un coup.**

**Comme d'habitude c'est avec relation homosexuelle, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisez pas.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

« NON...non pas ça! S'exclama Draco Malfoy tout en se levant d'un mouvement brusque du fauteuil sur lequel il était assit.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu et y jeta d'un geste rageur l'invitation dorée à l'or fin qu'il venait de recevoir et qu'il regarda se consumer entièrement d'un œil noir..

Puis il se mit à arpenter son salon d'un pas nerveux et un pli de réflexion barrant son front.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça, non ça c'était impossible, et une jalousie féroce l'envahie.

A Poudlard il avait toujours ressentit une indifférence hautaine et un mépris certain pour cette fille qu'il jugeait minable, stupide et insignifiante, il l'ignorait avec superbe la plupart du temps, mais là c'était une véritable haine qu'il éprouvait soudain pour elle.

Comment pouvait-il vouloir épouser cette espèce de petite souris grise sans éclat?

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, c'était trop.

« Oui mais que faire? Se demanda t-il en se plantant devant la fenêtre, son regard gris errant sur le parc sans le voir.

Il avait souvent songé à utiliser une potion ou un philtre d'amour sur celui qui avait irrémédiablement capturé son cœur, et qui ne s'en doutait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde, mais il ne s'y était jamais résolu, ça ne lui amènerait pas de satisfaction il le savait.

Lui il voulait son amour réel, pas un faux-semblant entretenu par la magie, comment pourrait-il être vraiment heureux en sachant que ce n'était qu'une illusion?

Depuis le temps et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il s'était donc résigné à regarder de loin l'amour de sa vie qui en plus était hétéro.

Fallait reconnaître qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Au moins avait-il pu devenir son ami durant les derniers temps de la guerre et passer de bons moments avec lui, mais c'était quand même une piètre consolation, surtout qu'ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup depuis quelques temps.

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il ne lui donnait plus de nouvelle, tout son temps il le passait avec elle.

La rage lui fit serrer les dents et les poings et si il l'avait eut sous la main il l'aurait étranglé de ses propres mains avec grand plaisir, elle devenir sa femme à lui?

Non,non,non et non, il fallait qu'il empêche ce qui pour lui n'était qu'une monumentale erreur et que Harry ne pourrait que finir par regretter.

Comment cette petite chose si insipide pourrait-elle le rendre heureux?

« Ce mariage ridicule ne doit pas avoir lieu! Maugréa t-il.

Et lentement une idée se forma dans son esprit.

**&&&&.**

Harry souriait en écoutant Ginny tirer des plans sur leur avenir.

Après leur mariage la jeune femme souhaitait faire ceci puis cela, voyages, aménagement, achat etc...elle était sans cesse emballée par de nouveaux projets, à l'écouter le brun se dit avec amusement qu'ils n'auraient pas assez de toute une vie pour les réaliser, et elle n'arrêtait pas de babiller joyeusement, faisant les questions et les réponses sans lui laisser le temps de placer le moindre petit mot, ce qui d'ailleurs ne le gênait pas du tout.

Ils étaient tous les deux assit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le canapé du salon, dans la maison du brun et, le menton posé sur le crâne de sa future femme, petit à petit Harry ne l'écouta plus et se perdit dans ses réflexions.

Il était heureux de l'épouser, ça c'était sûr, mais depuis récemment il ressentait aussi une certaine appréhension qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, c'était un engagement sérieux qu'il n'allait pas faire à la légère et quelques fois il devait s'avouer que tout au fond de lui il lui arrivait maintenant d'éprouver quelques doutes.

Il était amoureux de Ginny, tout chez elle lui plaisait, mais dans le même temps il se demandait si c'était vraiment ça l'amour.

Comment être sûr?

Si c'était le cas pourquoi ressentait-il parfois cette envie de passion, de sentiments poussés à l'extrême, d'étreintes torrides et déchaînées qui lui ferait oublier le reste du monde?

Avec elle tout était toujours si calme, si tranquille.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la façon dont ils faisaient l'amour tous les deux, mais...

Harry soupira, il ne savait pas trop, c'était comme si il lui manquait quelque chose, il restait sur sa faim sans savoir de quoi.

Il se sentait incomplet tout en étant incapable de comprendre pourquoi il avait cette sensation.

Autour de lui tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse qu'il avait tout maintenant pour être heureux et qu'un avenir radieux l'attendait et cela devait être vrai puisque tous était du même avis.

Alors quoi? Pourquoi ces doutes? peut-être était-il juste trop compliqué? Ou peut-être était-il un éternel insatisfait?

« Ça va mon amour? S'inquiéta Ginny en levant la tête vers lui...j'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes plus! Termina t-elle d'un air de reproche.

« Oui, oui bien sûr que ça va! Répondit le brun en revenant à l'instant présent et en lui posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres...excuses-moi, qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de dire?

Cela suffit pour que la jeune femme reparte dans son monologue.

**&&&&.**

Deux semaines passèrent.

**&&&&.**

« Je viens de recevoir un mot de Draco! Annonça Blaise en entrant dans la cuisine où Ron était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il avait dormit tard...il est partit en voyage pour un temps indéterminé ce matin même...il aurait pu venir nous dire au revoir quand même.

Le rouquin se leva et vint l'enlacer.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu, après s'être tournés autour durant des mois et des mois, chacun ayant trop peur de la réaction de l'autre pour oser faire le premier pas, c'était le blond qui exaspéré par leur attitude et les voyant ronger leurs freins chacun dans son coin leur avait mit les points sur les i juste avant de les enfermer à double tour dans une chambre.

Ils y étaient restés jusqu'au lendemain matin et en étaient sortis avec un sourire heureux.

« Fallait bien se douter qu'il n'assisterait pas au mariage! Dit-il...ce serait trop dur pour lui, t'imagines voir celui que tu aime comme un fou épouser une autre personne? Personnellement ça me donnerait des envies de meurtres.

« Je sais bien mon cœur, moi aussi je pourrais pas je suis bien d'accord là-dessus! Répondit le Serpentard...mais il aurait pu venir nous voir avant de partir non? Là il ne nous dit même pas où il est, pffff! Souffla t-il... il est fragile tu sais et je me demande comment il va.

« Mal sûrement! Soupira Ron, son compagnon lui avait parlé de l'amour que Draco éprouvait pour Harry et, tout en étant heureux que son meilleurs ami épouse sa sœur, il ressentait de la pitié et de la tristesse pour le blond qu'il fréquentait beaucoup à cause de Blaise, et qu'il avait apprit à apprécier.

Il avait découvert petit à petit que le blond n'avait pas que des défauts et qu'il était même attachant quand on pouvait voir sous les apparences qu'il se donnait.

« En parlant du mariage! Reprit le rouquin devant le pli d'inquiétude qui barrait le front de Blaise...il a lieu dans quatre jours et tu sais que nos costumes ne sont toujours pas prêts?

« Ah oui c'est vrai! S'exclama le Serpentard avec vivacité...il faut aller chez le tailleur...dépêches-toi!

Ron sourit, au moins pour un temps il allait cesser de s'inquiéter pour son ami.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain Harry reçut un court message.

_Salut Potter!_

_Je t'attend au manoir en fin de matinée, j'ai une surprise pour toi mais surtout ne dis rien à personne et détruit ce message, c'est un secret entre toi et moi._

_Tu ne seras pas déçut._

_Draco._

Le brun sourit et ses yeux verts pétillèrent de plaisir en lisant ces quelques lignes, qu'avait donc le blond derrière la tête? Quel genre de surprise lui avait-il préparé? Avec lui on pouvait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi, c'était sans conteste la personne la plus surprenante qu'il connaisse.

Avec lui impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, et encore moins facile de prévoir ses actions.

Il était imprévisible et capable de tout.

Comme demandé il fit disparaître le message et se prépara à se rendre au manoir, ravit d'y aller.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco et il le regretta, il l'avait mit totalement de côté sans plus penser à lui et pourtant il aimait bien sa compagnie depuis qu'ils étaient devenu amis, avec son humour décapant il le faisait rire aux larmes et ils avaient passés de très bons moments ensembles, le blond avait même su lui remonter le moral à plusieurs reprises à une époque où il avait tendance à déprimer.

Une fois prêt il sortit et transplana.

**&&&&.**

Draco, qui était en fait toujours chez lui malgré ce qu'il avait annoncé à Ron et Blaise, attendait avec impatience et fébrilité, ce n'était pas parce qu'il craignait que le brun ne vienne pas qu'il se rongeait les ongles, il était certain qu'il viendrait, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le faisait trembler intérieurement et il angoissait un peu.

Son plan était bien beau mais qu'allait-il se passer ensuite?

Au moins c'était certain que le mariage n'aurait pas lieu et c'était dans l'immédiat ce qui comptait, seulement à part ça l'avenir était plus qu'incertain.

La fin dont il rêvait n'arriverait jamais ça il le savait bien mais il espérait que Harry comprendrait qu'il voulait l'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise, que cette fille n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui, et il priait aussi pour qu'il ne se remette pas à le détester.

Il ignorait en fait où tout cela allait les mener, il n'était sûr que d'une chose, il ne ferait pas machine arrière, il verrait bien après.

**&&&&.**

Harry fut introduit au salon par un elfe, qui s'éclipsa immédiatement, et Draco se leva pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

« Lâcheur, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié le chemin du manoir! Fit-il en l'étreignant.

Le brun eut une petite moue contrite.

« Je sais, excuses-moi mais j'ai été très occupé...tu as reçut l'invitation non?

« Oui! Répondit laconiquement le blond qui perdit brièvement son sourire et se rassit en l'invitant de la main à venir en faire autant près de lui sur le canapé.

Harry obtempéra sans plus parler de son mariage, il savait que Draco ne portait pas Ginny dans son cœur, ce qui était d'ailleurs réciproque, la jeune femme avait accepté à contrecœur et du bout des lèvres, après qu'il se soit montré très persuasif à forces de câlins, sa présence à leur mariage, et cette animosité ennuyait un peu le brun qui n'avait pourtant pas d'autre choix que de faire avec.

« Et toi tu vas bien? Reprit simplement Harry.

« Oui, comme tu peux le constater.

« Et cette surprise dont tu parlais dans ton message? S'enquit le brun toujours aussi curieux...qu'est-ce que c'est, dis-moi maintenant!

« Si je te le dis ça n'en sera plus une! Répondit le blond dans un petit rire...tu es pressé de partir ou quoi? Ma compagnie te déplait?

« Mais non! Se défendit Harry qui lui sourit...sois pas idiot.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors buvons d'abord une tasse de thé et après je te dirais tout.

Ce disant le blond s'était penché vers la table basse, sur laquelle un plateau était déjà posé, et prenant la théière il rempli deux tasses et en tendit une au brun qui s'en saisit.

« Bois-le vite il est en train de refroidir! L'incita Draco qui resta immobile à le regarder tandis qu'il buvait jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il avait le cœur serré et intérieurement il le suppliait de lui pardonner.

« Tu bois pas toi? S'enquit Harry en reposant sa tasse vide.

« J'en ai pas très envie finalement! Sourit le blond qui reposa la sienne.

« Alors cette surprise? Tu comptes me faire attendre longtemps?

« Toi et ta curiosité! Répondit Draco qui se mit à rire puis se leva tout en lui tendant une main.

« Viens!

« Elle est pas ici? Interrogea Harry en prenant la main tendue.

« Un peu de patience, suis-moi.

Main dans la main ils montèrent à l'étage.

**&&&&.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Au moment où Harry pénétra dans la chambre de Draco, il s'affaissa brusquement et se serait écroulé sur le sol si le blond ne l'avait pas rattrapé, et ce dernier l'observa un instant pendant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras avant d'aller l'allonger délicatement sur son lit.

Là il le détailla longuement tout en caressant doucement son visage du bout des doigts.

C'était bien la première fois que le brun se trouvait aussi totalement à sa merci et il résista à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était si tentant!

Mais il n'en fit rien, malgré l'envie qu'il en avait il se refusait à profiter de lui dans son sommeil, il se sentait suffisamment coupable comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Harry dormant profondément pour plusieurs heures, il se leva et alla ordonner aux elfes de fermer complètement le manoir et de se rendre immédiatement dans une de ses possessions, par mesure de prudence il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient le brun inconscient ni qu'ils puissent dire à quiconque qui aurait eut l'idée de venir au manoir, qu'ils l'avaient vu ici.

Ceci fait et une fois certain d'être seul, chargé du brun, il descendit dans le parc où se trouvait un portoloin.

**&&&&.**

Harry cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon, et avec incompréhension il fixa la voûte de pierre au-dessus de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

Complètement perdu et l'esprit vide il se redressa lentement en position assise, tout en se demandant vaguement pourquoi il était couché, et resta encore plus ahuri en voyant où il se trouvait.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que...

Et là dans un ahurissement encore plus total, si c'était possible, il s'aperçut qu'il portait une chaine à l'une de ses chevilles.

Éberlué et l'esprit en déroute il s'en saisit pour tirer dessus, elle était bien réelle, il n'était pas dans un cauchemar.

Reprenant ses esprits il constata qu'elle était assez longue et qu'elle ne le blessait pas, on avait prit soin de recouvrir le métal d'une mousse qui protégeait sa peau du contact rugueux.

Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces mais elle était fermement rivée à la paroi rocheuse.

Tenant la chaine dans les mains il resta assit un long moment, cherchant à comprendre et regardant autour de lui.

Il était prisonnier, ça c'était sûr, des grilles fermaient l'espèce de pièce où il se trouvait et qui avait été creusée dans la roche selon toute évidence.

Il réalisa aussi que le lit sur lequel il était assit était confortable et pourvu d'une literie propre et moelleuse.

Au milieu de la pièce il y avait une table, flanquée de deux chaises, et sur laquelle était posé un broc d'eau et un plateau de fruits divers, apparemment son ou ses geôliers étaient prévenant et ne semblait pas vouloir le maltraiter, en tout cas à première vue.

Mais qui étaient-ils et que voulaient-ils?

Que c'était-il passé? Comment était-il arrivé ici? Et où était Draco?

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était d'avoir monté les escaliers à sa suite, puis brusquement plus rien, le noir total.

Soudain il se tâta avec fébrilité, à la recherche de sa baguette, mais bien évidement elle n'était plus là.

Lentement il se mit debout en apercevant un renfoncement sur un des côté de la pièce et il s'y dirigea.

En fait derrière ce renfoncement il vit une douche et des toilettes, assez rudimentaires c'est vrai, mais qui fonctionnait quand il essaya.

Il revint vers le lit et alla vers la table, là il ne pu aller plus loin, il pouvait s'asseoir sur une des chaises mais la chaîne ne lui permettait pas de faire le tour de la table.

« EH! Cria t-il...Y'A QUELQU'UN?

**&&&&.**

De l'autre côté de la grille, aplati contre la paroi, Draco écoutait les bruits que faisait la chaîne de Harry quand il se déplaçait, et quand il l'entendit appeler son cœur se mit à cogner fort.

C'était le moment de lui faire face.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une longue inspiration avant de les ouvrir, puis s'avança.

« Draco? S'écria le brun en l'apercevant.

« Oui! Murmura ce dernier.

« Que je suis content de te voir, sors-moi d'ici vite...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? J'y comprend rien...qui nous a...

Il se tu brusquement devant l'immobilité du blond qui le fixait d'un air mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? S'énerva Harry...bouges-toi et viens me libérer.

« Non.

« Comment ça non? S'indigna le brun avant qu'une lueur d'incrédulité s'allume dans ses yeux verts.

Il se figea les yeux ronds, un doute venait de lui traverser l'esprit mais il se refusa à y croire.

« Pardonnes-moi Harry, mais oui c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici! Confirma Draco qui avait très bien saisit sa pensée.

« Mais...je...!bafouilla le brun abasourdis...pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

« Je le suis crois-moi! Répondit le blond qui s'accrocha des deux mains à la grille...et c'est parce que je le suis que je t'ai amené ici.

« Mais t'es un vrai malade! S'écria Harry...qu'est-ce qui te prends? C'est comme ça que tu traite tes amis toi? Libères-moi tout de suite.

« Non.

Le brun qui ne comprenait rien prit une longue inspiration pour calmer la colère qui grondait en lui.

« Malfoy! Fit-il aussi calmement que possible...tu veux bien me dire pour quelle raison tu m'as amené et enchaîné ici?

« Je suis désolé! Répondit Draco...la chaîne c'est pour que tu te tienne tranquille et que je puisse entrer, et je t'ai amené ici pour pas que tu l'épouse.

Harry en resta coi un instant, quoi? il avait bien entendu? le blond ne voulait pas qu'il épouse Ginny? Leur antagonisme allait si loin qu'il en était arrivé à utilisé un moyen pareil?

C'était pas possible, c'était complètement dingue.

« D'accord! Fit le brun qui bouillait intérieurement mais tentait de ne pas le montrer en pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le braquer...si je comprend bien comme ce mariage ne te plait pas tu as tout simplement décidé qu'il ne se ferait pas, c'est ça?

« Elle ne te rendra pas heureux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Explosa soudain Harry incapable de se contenir plus longtemps...et qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de décider pour moi?

« Parce que je suis ton ami! Répondit doucement Draco...et plus que ce que tu crois.

Il avait mal de voir Harry en colère contre lui, mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire à quel point il était son ami parce que personne ne l'aimerait jamais autant que lui, il n'était pas capable de lui expliquer tout ça, il n'osait pas lui parler de ses sentiments, si jamais il le regardait avec horreur après ça?

« Bon écoutes! Reprit le brun...si c'était une plaisanterie ok c'était vraiment bien joué, je t'assure que c'était marrant et tout et tout mais maintenant c'est bon ça suffit on arrête d'accord? Je te promet que je ne t'en voudrais pas...allez sois gentil et libères-moi.

« Ne me parles pas comme si j'étais débile! Répliqua le blond avec un pincement au cœur...je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et si tu réfléchissait vraiment tu comprendrais que j'ai raison, elle n'est pas pour toi.

« CE N'EST PAS A TOI DE DECIDE POUR MOI! Cria Harry à bout de nerf...je l'aime et je veux l'épouser moi, alors je t'ordonnes de me libérer.

L'entendre claironner qu'il l'aimait donna envie de mordre à Draco qui préféra s'éloigner sans un mot.

« MALFOY! Hurla le brun...REVIENS, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE TU M'ENTENDS?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit et il alla se jeter d'un mouvement rageur sur le lit.

**&&&&.**

Draco ne revint que le soir et il entra dans la cellule, après avoir ouvert la grille, en portant un plateau qu'il posa sur la table tout en restant prudemment du côté que Harry ne pouvait pas atteindre à cause de la chaîne.

Ce dernier qui était assit sur le lit, le regarda faire d'un œil noir et sans bouger, toute l'après-midi il avait essayé de se libérer mais il avait vite comprit que c'était impossible.

« Je t'ai amené ton repas! Précisa le blond devant son silence.

« Tu as conscience que ce que tu fais est stupide et ne fait que retarder mon mariage? Fit le brun d'un ton rude...dés que je sortirais d'ici je lui expliquerais tout et nous déciderons simplement d'une autre date...à moins que tu comptes me garder indéfiniment ici?

Draco eut un petit sourire contraint.

« Bien sûr que non! Répondit-il...et je sais qu'à première vue c'est stupide mais j'espère que tu finira par comprendre que j'ai raison.

« Alors tu vas devoir jouer les gardes-chiourmes pendant longtemps! Répliqua Harry acerbe.

Le blond baissa les yeux un instant puis les releva pour les plonger bien droit dans ceux du brun.

« Tu es en colère contre moi! Fit-il...et je le comprend, mais c'est ce qui fait que tu refuse d'y réfléchir, essaie de passer là-dessus Harry.

Il se tu quelques secondes et reprit:

« J'aimerais savoir une chose.

« Laquelle?

« Ne ressens-tu jamais le moindre doute sur ce mariage et es-tu absolument certain que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

La question de Draco touchait juste, et même si l'hésitation de Harry fut brève elle n'échappa pas au blond qui en ressentit une grande satisfaction, malgré la réponse qui suivit:

« Aucun doute et oui je suis certain! Assura le brun qui baissa pourtant les yeux en même temps.

Il mentait c'était clair et Draco en jubila, mais il ne rajouta rien et sortit rapidement.

Il avait le sourire en grimpant les escaliers qui l'amenèrent dans la tour du château où il s'était aménagé un appartement.

Ce château, qu'il connaissait pour y être venu enfant, appartenait à un ami de son père, son père qui était mort à Azkaban, il y avait songé alors qu'il cherchait un endroit sûr pour s'y cacher avec Harry.

Il était parfait, complètement isolé et perché sur un piton rocheux au bord d'un loch écossais, il était presque entièrement en ruine, il ne restait que deux tours encore habitables et personne n'y venait jamais.

Le propriétaire lui avait vendu pour une bouchée de pain et il avait dû faire vite pour tout organiser en deux semaines, heureusement la magie l'avait bien aidé vu qu'il avait dû tout faire seul.

**&&&&.**

Harry ne bougea pas de place après le départ de Draco, mais son estomac se mit à gargouiller et l'odeur alléchante qui venait du plateau l'attira vers la table près de laquelle il s'immobilisa pour regarder les plats.

Il y avait une salade composée, du blanc de poulet découpés en petits dés et nappés d'une sauce aigre-douce délicatement parfumée qui le fit saliver, c'était accompagné d'un morceau de fromage et d'une part de gâteau au chocolat.

C'était copieux et Harry se mit à table, faisant une grimace en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait qu'une cuillère, il n'y avait ni couteau ni fourchette.

« On est prudent à ce que je vois! Ironisa t-il.

Mais le repas fut quand même un vrai régal et il s'en lécha les doigts.

Il ignorait où Draco s'était fourni mais il se dit que la personne qui avait préparé ces plats était un sacrément bon cuisinier.

**&&&&.**

Depuis un moment Ginny avait perdu son sourire et paraissait très inquiète maintenant.

Harry avait plus d'une heure de retard.

Il était censé venir manger chez ses parents et toute la tribut Weasley se trouvait là, Blaise aussi, il avait été très facilement accepté par la famille, après la première surprise passé, ils étaient tous chaleureux et sympathiques envers lui et il ne se sentait jamais de trop avec eux.

D'habitude la maison résonnait sans cesse de cris et de rires mais là c'était le silence total et tous regardait Ginny qui allait et venait d'un pas nerveux dans la pièce.

« C'est pas normal! Finit par dire Ron...Harry n'est jamais en retard et quand ça arrive il prévient.

Tout de suite angoissé sa sœur s'arrêta net et se tordit les mains.

« Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

« Écoutes! Reprit le rouquin...Blaise et moi on va aller voir chez lui, qui sait il s'est peut-être tout simplement endormit cet idiot!

**&&&&.**

Mais Harry n'était pas chez lui et Ron commença à s'inquiéter.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il est?

« Et si il avait eut besoin de s'isoler? Fit Blaise...tu sais à cause du stress du mariage qui se rapproche de plus en plus il a peut-être eut besoin d'un peu de solitude pour réfléchir.

« Pour réfléchir à quoi?

« Je sais pas.

« Il serait partit comme ça d'un coup? Sans prévenir personne?

Le rouquin vit une gêne certaine passer dans les yeux sombres de son compagnon avant qu'il détourne le regard et intrigué il fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit-il...parles!.

« Et si...euh...comment dire?

« Dire quoi?

« Et si il n'avait plus envie de se marier? Fit Blaise tout en se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'émettre cette hypothèse, qu'il y avait des choses dont il s'était rendu compte qu'il valait mieux taire, mais c'était trop tard.

Ron le fixa l'air de se demander si il n'était pas devenu fou, puis il secoua lentement la tête en haussant les épaules.

« C'est complètement idiot! Rétorqua t-il...pourquoi il voudrait plus se marier? Ginny et lui sont très amoureux.

« Peut-être pas autant qu'on veut bien le croire! Murmura pensivement le Serpentard qui se demanda cette fois pourquoi il ne la fermait pas.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et plongea un regard devenu suspicieux dans ses yeux sombres.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça?

« Pour rien, je disais ça comme ça! Répondit hâtivement Blaise qui songea en même temps à la lueur de doute qu'il avait souvent vu dans les yeux de Harry ces derniers temps et au fait qu'il n'était jamais vraiment pressé d'aller voir sa promise, c'était elle qui venait en général, lui il pouvait passer trois jours sans la voir et sans qu'elle lui manque, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que quelqu'un de vraiment amoureux ne réagirait pas ainsi, que quand on aime une heure sans voir la personne dont on était fou équivalait à un siècle ...reconnais juste que c'est une possibilité et que fuir est peut-être la seule solution qu'il ait trouvé.

« Il a pas intérêt d'avoir fait ça à ma sœur! Grommela Ron.

« Tu préfèrerais qu'il l'épouse même si il s'est rendu compte que c'était une erreur et que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut parce qu'il n'est pas aussi amoureux que tous veulent le croire? S'étonna le Serpentard...tu penses pas qu'il vaut quand même mieux qu'il s'en aperçoive avant qu'après?

« Ouai ben dans ce cas il n'avait qu'à pas commencer à sortir avec ma sœur! Râla le rouquin avec colère.

« On épouse pas tous ceux avec qui on sort, heureusement d'ailleurs! Soupira Blaise qui continua...et moi honnêtement je trouve que vous lui avez tous un peu forcé la main à lui parler sans arrêt mariage, mariage, à peine étaient-ils ensemble que déjà toute la famille les a vu mariés, ta mère à même déjà toute une liste de prénoms pour leur futurs enfants qu'elle voudrait bien sûr très nombreux...finalement je me demande si c'est vraiment lui qui a prit la décision ou si il a tout simplement suivit en pensant que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, une fois de plus on lui trace un avenir qu'il n'a peut-être même pas choisit consciemment.

« Tout ça c'est des conneries! S'énerva Ron...ils seront heureux une fois mariés et puis c'est tout.

Le Serpentard secoua lentement la tête.

« Non mon cœur! Dit-il doucement...ils ne seront pas heureux si ce mariage n'est pas vraiment voulut des deux côtés, soit ils divorcerons dés les premiers moments d'euphories passés et que la routine se sera installée, soit Harry restera quand même mais la rancœur s'installera à son tour au fil du temps...ils ne seront pas heureux non, ils feront juste avec et ça c'est triste.

« Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver avec tes conneries! S'écria le rouquin qui sortit à grands pas et claqua la porte derrière lui.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

Harry ne revit Draco que le lendemain matin quand ce dernier lui amena un copieux petit-déjeuner ainsi que des vêtements propres.

Et le blond rougit en baissant précipitamment les yeux quand le brun, qui était au lit quand il était entré, se leva simplement vêtu d'un boxer.

Harry, qui bien sûr le savait homo, s'aperçut de son trouble et eut un sourire ironique en s'approchant de la table.

« Ne me dis pas que je te fait de l'effet Malfoy!

Draco tressaillit à la façon dont il dit son nom, il l'avait fait de la même manière que quand ils étaient ennemis, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait aimé quand il avait commencé à utiliser son prénom, il adorait quand il le prononçait.

Son estomac se contracta et un froid l'envahit en songeant que plus jamais Harry ne le regarderait comme un ami après ça, même si il finissait par comprendre qu'il avait raison au sujet de Ginny. Draco était persuadé que plus rien ne serait pareil, qu'il lui en voudrait de toutes façons.

Alors quelque chose craqua en lui, pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiment maintenant?

Qu'est-ce que ça changerait après tout? Au point où il en était que risquait-il? ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Il posa les mains sur le dossier de la chaise et le serra jusqu'à faire blanchir ses articulations.

« Oui tu me fait de l'effet, depuis longtemps! Avoua t-il d'un ton bas et les yeux rivés sur la table...et si tu veux tout savoir c'est même beaucoup plus qu'un simple effet.

Le brun en resta bouche ouverte et yeux ronds et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Tu plaisantes là pas vrai?

« Pas du tout! Répondit Draco en relevant les yeux, et avec stupeur Harry s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient brouillés de larmes contenues...je t'aime Harry, je t'aime comme un fou et je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi...toutes mes pensées, tous mes rêves sont pleins de toi, depuis plus de trois ans maintenant je vis avec toi sans que tu sois là, à chaque instant de ma vie, à chaque secondes tu es là...et là! Fit-il en montrant d'une main sa tête puis son cœur.

Sa voix était enrouée mais il parvint à contenir ses larmes.

« Tu peux te moquer de moi et me tourner en dérision maintenant si tu veux.

« Non...je...je...

Harry bafouilla puis se tu avant de se détourner pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, tête basse, il ne savait pas quoi dire tellement il était surprit, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça mais il n'avait aucune envie de se moquer de lui ou de le tourner en dérision, en réalité il avait trouvé Draco émouvant et sa déclaration l'avait touché.

Le blond l'observa un instant, ne sachant trop quoi penser de sa réaction, puis il se détourna et sortit.

Voilà maintenant le brun savait et d'une certaine façon il se sentit soulagé, même si faire ces aveux l'avait complètement chamboulé et qu'intérieurement il en tremblait encore.

**&&&&.**

Draco ne revint que deux fois durant la journée, pour porter le repas de midi et celui du soir, ce qu'il fit très rapidement et sans regarder Harry.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de lui adresser la parole, et le brun ne dit rien lui aussi.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là Blaise vint s'asseoir près de Ron qui était installé sur le canapé et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il revenu de chez ses parents, il ne dormait quasiment plus chez eux depuis qu'il était avec le Serpentard chez qui il s'était pratiquement installé.

Ce dernier était un peu inquiet, depuis leur discussion de la veille le rouquin lui faisait la gueule et il avait passé la journée dans sa famille sans lui proposer de l'accompagner, ce qu'il faisait toujours habituellement.

« Vous avez eut des nouvelles de Harry? S'enquit Blaise en entourant ses épaules d'un bras.

Aussitôt Ron se redressa en repoussant son bras avec humeur.

« Non! Fit-il d'un ton dur...tout le monde l'a cherché partout et il est introuvable, tu peux être content apparemment tu avais raison, ce connard s'est enfuit et Ginny ne fait que pleurer...tu es satisfait?

« Bien sûr que non! S'indigna le Serpentard...à t'entendre on dirait que c'est de ma faute, je n'ai fait qu'émettre une hypothèse rien d'autre.

« Ouai, sauf qu'à t'entendre toi tout était de la faute de ma famille! Rétorqua sèchement le rouquin.

L'inquiétude de Blaise s'intensifia, Ron avait vraiment l'air fâché.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mon cœur! Fit-il d'un ton calme et posé en espérant désamorcer la bombe qu'il sentait sur le point d'exploser, sans pour autant chercher à revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit, il en rajouta même...je voulais juste que tu essaies de voir les choses du côté de celui qui est ton meilleur ami je te le rappelle et qui ne t'a jamais fait défaut, et je vais même te dire autre chose, tu devrais interroger ta sœur sur les sentiments qu'elle porte à Harry et les raisons pour lesquelles elle veut ce mariage, tu pourrais être surprit.

« Tu es du côté de Harry et tu critique ma sœur en plus? S'écria le rouquin outré qui se dressa d'un bond sur ses pieds et le fixa durement...à moi de te dire une bonne chose, si ma famille ne te plait pas et que tu ne la supporte pas c'est que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

Sa mauvaise foi énerva le Serpentard, c'est vrai qu'au fond de lui il pensait que Harry n'avait rien à faire avec Ginny, ce que bien sûr il n'avait jamais dit à haute voix, mais il n'avait prit partit pour personne et ce qu'il avait dit sur sa famille, qu'il aimait beaucoup par ailleurs, n'était que la vérité.

A son tour il se leva pour lui faire face.

« Tu es injuste Ron et je n'ai aucune envie de subir ta mauvaise foi, alors si tu penses qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare...la porte est grande ouverte! Termina t-il dans un grand geste de la main en direction de ladite porte.

« Très bien! Répliqua le rouquin qui sortit en de grandes enjambées coléreuses.

**&&&&.**

Seul Blaise fixa la porte, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ils venaient de se séparer pour des broutilles.

Anéantit il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, c'est qu'il l'aimait lui son rouquin au caractère de cochon.

Abattu il attendit durant des heures, espérant entendre la porte s'ouvrir et prêt à faire toutes les excuses possibles, mais son espoir fut vain.

Puis la colère, la peine et la rancœur l'envahirent tandis qu'il se mettait au lit, pour agir ainsi Ron ne devait pas vraiment l'aimer.

Un simple discussion avait suffit...

Il s'immobilisa brusquement, une idée subite et incongrue, à mille lieu de sa préoccupation actuelle, venait de jaillir dans son cerveau.

Et si Harry avait rejoint Draco?

Après tout ils étaient amis et peut-être que le brun, sachant où le blond était allé, avait trouvé refuge près de lui.

Il décida que le lendemain il irait faire un tour au manoir, il allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit si il ne voulait pas déprimer et mener une petite enquête tombait pile poil.

Parce qu'il était maintenant fermement décidé à ne pas faire le premier pas, il était prêt à toutes les excuses oui, sans revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit, mais uniquement si Ron revenait de lui-même.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Draco posa le petit-déjeuner sur la table mais cette fois il resta, regardant Harry qui terminait juste de s'habiller.

« C'est demain que tu devais l'épouser.

« Je sais! Répondit laconiquement le brun en venant s'asseoir.

« Ils ont dû comprendre que tu avais disparut et ils vont sûrement l'annuler aujourd'hui.

« Certainement! Fit Harry qui se mit tranquillement à manger.

« Ils doivent penser que tu t'es enfuit.

« Y a des chances.

« Tu me déteste pour ça?

« Oui.

Draco baissa les yeux sous la douleur qu'il ressentit, il s'y attendait bien sûr, mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux à entendre.

Harry, qui lui avait levé les yeux, s'aperçut de son trouble et ressentit un élan de tendresse amusée à son égard, il aurait dû lui en vouloir c'est vrai, pourtant il n'y parvenait pas.

« Non Malfoy! Fit-il...je ne te déteste pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça.

« Je te fais pitié? S'enquit le blond en fronçant les sourcils, ça pour lui c'était la pire des choses, il préférait encore la haine à la pitié.

« Non! Se mit à rire le brun...la pitié c'est un sentiment très difficile à ressentir en face de toi.

Une joie presque enfantine envahit Draco devant sa surprenante bonne humeur.

« Je peux m'asseoir?

« Parce que t'as besoin de mon autorisation? Ironisa Harry sans méchanceté.

« Et bien...je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Là le brun éclata d'un grand rire sous le regard de Draco qui lui eut un immense sourire, il adorait le voir et l'entendre rire.

« Alors là avoues que t'es plutôt gonflé de dire ça! Dit Harry quand il pu parler...tu t'es pas déjà imposé dans ma vie là?

« Harry je te l'ai dit, c'est juste pour t'empêcher de faire une grosse erreur! Répondit le blond qui ne s'était toujours pas assit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi?

« Je suis certain que toi-même tu le sais! Répondit Draco qui se pencha sur le dossier de la chaise...vous êtes à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et on ne marie pas l'eau avec le feu, elle t'éteindra Harry, elle t'enfermera dans une petite vie étriquée où tu te fanera, et je suis persuadé que l'amour que tu penses ressentir pour elle n'a rien à voir avec ce dont tu rêves en réalité...reconnais-le Harry dés le début tout est déjà fade avec elle.

Le brun qui avait baissé les yeux les garda rivés sur son bol sans rien dire, les paroles du blond rejoignaient trop justement ce qu'il avait souvent ressentit ces derniers temps.

Le silence s'étant fait il se décida à lever les yeux.

« Puisque tu sais tout qui d'après toi serait l'idéal pour moi?

Draco eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Une femme exceptionnelle bien sûr, il faut qu'elle soit à ta mesure.

Harry se mit de nouveau à rire.

« C'est flatteur de voir que tu as finalement une très haute opinion de moi, mais j'aurais crû que tu allais répondre toi.

Le visage du blond se ferma instantanément.

« Vas-y moques toi! Fit-il avec une certaine amertume dans la voix, il en rêvait et il savait que lui il saurait lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin, malheureusement il était un homme et il n'avait pas osé le dire...moi je t'aime assez pour simplement souhaiter te voir heureux.

Et il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la grille.

« Draco! Le rappela le brun.

Le blond stoppa mais sans se retourner.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser! Fit doucement Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules et sortit, mais il avait le sourire en montant les escaliers, le brun ne le détestait pas du tout et se montrait même délicat envers ses sentiments.

En plus, il ne savait pas si Harry s'en rendait compte, mais il ne semblait pas perturbé plus que ça par l'annulation de son mariage.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, il était maintenant certain d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, même si il ne l'avouait pas encore au fond de lui le brun savait que ce mariage aurait été une erreur.

**&&&&.**

Toutes les recherches avaient été vaines, Ron avait même joint Hermione qui habitait en France avec son époux, Théodore Nott, et qui ne pouvait pas venir au mariage parce qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher, pour le cas où Harry se serait réfugié chez leur amie de toujours, malheureusement elle ne l'avait pas vu et n'avait pas reçut de nouvelle récemment.

La famille qui c'était concertée, annonça en fin de matinée que le mariage était annulé et s'excusait auprès des invités, mais ils ne donnèrent aucune raison précise et ne parlèrent pas non plus de la disparition de Harry.

Ginny elle restait enfermé dans sa chambre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en maudissant Harry qu'elle se mit à détester, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? L'abandonner à trois jours du mariage? Et elle était consolée par toute la famille qui faisait bloc autour d'elle.

Mais les journaux eux s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, puisque les Weasley n'avaient donné aucune raison ils émirent hypothèse farfelue après hypothèse farfelue, Ginny était enceinte d'un autre, Harry était déjà marié en secret, Harry était finalement homosexuel, Ginny lesbienne et était tombée amoureuse d'une autre femme...etc...

Du coup pour les faire taire et sauver l'honneur de l'ex future mariée, juste avant la dernière édition, la famille fit une nouvelle déclaration et annonça que la rupture venait de Ginny suite à des fautes à répétition de Harry, qui avait promit de s'amender mais n'en avait rien fait, il avait un mauvais comportement, il buvait et était agressif et violent en privé.

Le concerné n'étant pas là pour se défendre, la version fut adoptée et reprise par tous.

Ron lui fut quand même un peu gêné d'entendre calomnier le brun de cette façon, mais il n'osa pas protester, toute sa famille était trop remontée contre Harry.

**&&&&.**

Pour le repas de midi Draco ne fit qu'entrer et sortir de la cellule, mais à celui du soir il s'assit face à Harry qui vint se mettre à table et qui huma d'un air gourmand le fumet alléchant qui venait du plat principal.

« C'est un civet de chevreuil! Annonça le blond ravit de le voir avaler une bouchée avec une expression d'intense satisfaction.

« C'est délicieux! Fit le brun...qui c'est qui cuisine? t'as embauché un grand chef ou quoi?

« C'est moi qui cuisine! Répondit Draco avec fierté.

« Tu rigoles? S'étonna Harry qui avait du mal à l'imaginer derrière des fourneaux une casserole à la main.

« Tu m'en croyais pas capable?

« Ben...euh...j'avoue que...

« Tu sais! L'interrompit le blond...j'ai commencé à aimer cuisiner quand j'ai réalisé que préparer un plat c'était comme concocter une potion.

Le brun haussa un sourcil perplexe tout en continuant à manger.

« Ah bon? Je vois pas le rapport.

« Mais si, il faut avoir les bons ingrédients et mettre la bonne dose de chaque, un peu trop de ci ou pas assez de ça et ton plat est gâché, on fait exactement pareil pour une potion.

« C'est pas bête, et je reconnais que tu es aussi doué pour l'un que pour l'autre, t'es vraiment étonnant quand même! Termina Harry dans un sourire.

Draco lui rendit un sourire si lumineux que le brun réalisa à ce moment-là que dans ses yeux gris tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui éclatait littéralement.

Depuis ses aveux le blond ne cherchait plus à cacher ses sentiments, même si il n'en parlait plus, et cela fit un drôle d'effet à Harry de se sentir aimé à ce point.

De là sa pensée s'égara et son regard descendit sur les lèvres de Draco dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite, le brun le regardait d'une façon si intense.

« Quel effet ça ferait de l'embrasser? Songeait Harry.

« Harry? S'inquiéta le blond...à quoi tu penses?

« Je me demandais quel effet ça ferait de t'embrasser! Répondit tranquillement le brun.

Draco eut la sensation que son cœur allait exploser.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir? Murmura t-il.

« J'ai qu'à essayé, c'est ce que tu sous-entend?

« Oui.

« Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu t'approches, tu oserais?

« Je n'ai pas la clé de la chaîne sur moi! Le prévint le blond...alors même si tu m'agresse tu ne pourra pas te libérer.

« Je croyais qu'on parlait d'un baiser! Plaisanta Harry...non d'une agression, quoiqu'on pourrait faire les deux finalement, je t'embrasse d'abord et je t'assomme ensuite, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Mais bon si t'as pas la clé sur toi ça n'aurait pas grand intérêt.

Le visage de Draco devint subitement grave tandis qu'un éclat de tristesse et de reproche s'allumait dans ses yeux gris.

« Toi ça t'amuses pas vrai?...pour toi ça n'a aucune importance mais moi je serais prêt à me damner pour ce baiser.

« Draco tu peux pas m'aimer à ce point! Murmura le brun désolé de lui avoir fait mal, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il le sentait aussi vulnérable face à lui, d'un rien il pouvait le blesser ou le rendre heureux, c'était comme si il possédait un grand pouvoir sur lui.

« Si je peux...je te l'ai dit je serais prêt à tout pour toi.

Comment rester totalement insensible devant un tel amour? Et puis un baiser c'était pas bien grave après tout.

Harry se leva de sa chaise.

« Approches! Lui dit-il.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Draco se leva, un peu indécis et hésitant, il était comme effrayé et plein d'un espoir fou en même temps et n'arrivait pas à y croire, Harry allait vraiment l'embrasser?

N'allait-il pas le repousser au dernier moment?

Lentement il avança et s'arrêta juste devant le brun qui sourit légèrement en levant les mains pour les poser sur ses joues, se mettant à les caresser doucement et pensivement de ces pouces, il pouvait lire tant d'inquiétude et d'espoir mêlés dans les prunelles grises.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, comme si Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider, puis son regard vert descendit sur ses lèvres et il l'attira doucement à lui.

A cet instant le blond ferma les yeux dans un soupir à peine audible, il était parcourut de frissons de plaisir anticipé, le brun allait vraiment le faire.

Quand la bouche de ce dernier s'empara de la sienne, la pénétrant de sa langue, Draco dû se raccrocher à ses épaules, l'émotion le submergeait et ses jambes le soutenaient à peine.

Puis Harry cessa de l'embrasser mais il ne s'éloigna pas et le blond posa son front contre le sien, il l'aimait si fort qu'il aurait voulut pouvoir fusionner et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, et que surtout ça ne s'arrête jamais.

« Encore! Souffla t-il dans une supplique...s'il te plait.

A son grand bonheur le brun obtempéra, mais quand il cessa cette fois il s'éloigna.

Draco dû prendre appuie d'une main sur la table, ses jambes tremblaient trop et privé de la chaleur de Harry il eut froid.

« Alors? Parvint-il à demander d'une voix enrouée.

Le brun, qui s'était arrêté devant le lit, lui tournait le dos et ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre.

« C'est pas aussi désagréable que ce que je pensais! Répondit-il assez vaguement...laisses-moi maintenant.

Le blond n'en avait aucune envie, jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de Harry, mais il obéit sans rien rajouter et sortit.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul le brun s'assit sur le lit et respira profondément.

Cette histoire de baiser n'avait été pour lui au départ qu'une sorte de taquinerie sans conséquence, ensuite il l'avait fait parce que Draco l'émouvait, parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par cet amour immense qu'il lui vouait, mais il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à y prendre lui aussi du plaisir, et pas qu'un peu, c'était à tel point qu'un véritable incendie s'était allumé aux creux de ses reins.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était sentit incapable de le regarder en face, il avait eut peur qu'il lise le désir dans ses yeux.

Il avait envie de Draco!

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il désirait un homme.

Et cette nuit-là le rêve qu'il fit le fit rougir lui-même quand après s'être réveillé en sursaut, et en sueurs, il y repensa.

Il eut du mal à se rendormir.

**&&&&.**

Au petit matin Harry ouvrit les yeux et se mit à fixer le plafond rocheux, songeur.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'il aurait dû se marier normalement et il s'en voulut de ressentir du soulagement en songeant que ça n'aurait pas lieu.

Il ne pensait même pas à Ginny.

Il devait avouer que si à aucun moment il n'en avait voulut à Draco c'est parce que ce dernier avait finalement prit pour lui une décision que lui n'osait pas prendre, il aurait eut eut trop peur de décevoir tous ceux qui se réjouissaient tant de ce mariage.

En réalité le blond l'avait obligé à admettre clairement ce qu'il savait pertinemment au fond de lui mais qu'il cherchait à nier, il n'avait pas réellement envie d'épouser Ginny parce qu'il n'en était pas vraiment amoureux, et il n'avait fait qu'angoisser de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la date fatidique se rapprochait.

C'était stupide mais il avait faillit gâcher sa vie pour faire plaisir aux autres, il s'était laissé embringué, emporté malgré lui par le flot d'affection d'une famille entière aux petits soins pour lui, sans savoir dire stop quand il le fallait et remettre les choses à leurs places, mais ce n'était pas par lâcheté de sa part, non, le problème venait du fait que Harry faisait souvent passer les sentiments des autres avant les siens, ce qui l'entraînait à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment, par crainte de blesser les gens, et là en plus ça concernait les Weasley et il n'aurait jamais pu les décevoir volontairement.

Draco avait réglé le problème pour lui, il l'avait libéré en l'emprisonnant.

Mais tout ça il n'avait pas l'intention de l'avouer au blond, il n'avait aucune envie de lui donner raison, ce serait trop facile, et puis il était certain qu'il ne le relâcherait que quand il l'aurait décidé et pas avant, alors pas la peine de lui donner satisfaction dans l'immédiat.

**&&&&.**

Mains croisées derrière la tête il regarda entrer Draco sans bouger.

Ce dernier posa son plateau sur la table, récupéra le journal posé dessus et vint le lui tendre d'un air sombre.

Intrigué Harry le prit et le déplia.

L'annulation de son mariage faisait la une et il lu l'article en entier.

« Alors comme ça je suis un ivrogne agressif et violent, quelle réputation! Fit-il quand il eut terminé, sans que ça paraisse l'émouvoir outre mesure.

Le blond, qui était retourné près de la table, eut une moue désolée.

« Pardonnes-moi Harry, je n'avais pas prévu ça...enfin pour être honnête je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas vraiment songé aux conséquences.

« Ou alors tu t'en moquais! Rétorqua Harry mais sans amertume ou colère...Bah, au moins Ginny s'en sort la tête haute, elle ne passe pas pour la pauvre fille abandonnée au pied de l'autel.

« Tu trouves encore le moyen de les défendre? S'énerva Draco.

« Oui! S'exclama le brun en se redressant en position assise...t'imagines la situation pour eux? que voulais-tu qu'il fassent? et je te signale qu'il doivent me haïr maintenant, et ils ne voudront plus me voir.

« Pff! Souffla dédaigneusement le blond en haussant les épaules...à part Ron les autres c'est pas une grosse perte.

Harry cacha un sourire, c'était toujours étrange de songer que Draco et le rouquin étaient devenu amis.

« Ils ne me pardonneront jamais, même si je leur dit la vérité c'est même pas sûr qu'ils me croient! Soupira le brun que cette idée ennuyait un peu surtout en songeant au rouquin.

« Pourquoi? Tu comptes toujours l'épouser? S'enquit le blond d'un ton dur.

« Si je te dis non tu me relâche?

« Non, c'est trop tôt.

En réalité il n'avait aucune envie de lui rendre sa liberté, ils étaient bien tous les deux là, il savait bien que tôt ou tard il devrait le faire, plus tard que tôt d'ailleurs, mais il le ferait la mort dans l'âme, là c'était comme si Harry lui appartenait, à lui seul, et il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

Entretemps le brun s'était levé, vêtu d'un pyjama qu'il avait prit soin de lui fournir, et il le regarda s'installer devant le plateau, hésitant à lui poser une question qui le tracassait souvent, et finalement il se décida.

« Harry?

« Quoi?

« Tu vas te venger de moi une fois libre?

Le brun se contint de pouffer de rire devant la petite voix qu'il avait eut pour lui demander ça.

« Tu le mériterais tu ne crois pas? Éluda t-il.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne le fera pas! En conclut Draco avec son esprit vif.

« A quoi ça servirait? Fit mine de soupirer Harry, en fait l'idée de se venger ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Pourquoi le ferait-il d'ailleurs? Le blond l'avait sortit d'une situation inextricable et il était sûr d'une chose, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'y remettre.

**&&&&.**

Blaise observa le manoir avec perplexité, il arrivait de temps en temps que Draco s'absente, mais il laissait toujours des elfes pour s'en occuper et jamais il ne l'avait totalement bouclé.

Le Serpentard se dit qu'il avait dû envoyer ses serviteurs dans une autres de ses possessions.

« Bon ben j'ai qu'à toutes les faire! Se dit-il, il fallait qu'il les trouve, c'étaient les seuls qui pourraient peut-être lui dire où était le blond.

**&&&&.**

Ce jour-là Ginny mit sa magnifique robe de marié, qui attendait suspendue sur un cintre, en miettes d'une façon méthodique et minutieuse.

Elle la déchiqueta littéralement très consciencieusement avant de décréter devant tous qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Harry Potter, pour elle c'était comme si il était mort.

Elle était dans une rage froide qui dura toute la journée.

**&&&&.**

Harry qui finissait son déjeuner, arrêta son regard sur Draco qui était assit face à lui, ils ne parlaient pas et sans qu'il le veuille des images de son rêve torride de la nuit lui revinrent, rallumant un incendie au niveau de ses joues mais surtout aux creux de ses reins et enflammant ses sens inassouvis.

Son regard vert se troubla et, avec stupeur le blond s'en aperçut, en croyant à peine ses yeux et son cœur se mettant à cogner comme un sourd, Harry le désirait?

C'était trop beau, à peine croyable, il n'aurait jamais osé imaginé que cela puisse arriver un jour.

Le silence devint lourd et électrique entre eux tandis que leurs regards se rivaient l'un à l'autre, et Draco frémit en voyant le brun se passer lentement la langue sur les lèvres, dans un geste inconscient.

Le blond n'y tint plus, il se leva lentement de sa chaise et retira ses vêtements tout en se dirigeant vers le lit, sous le regard de Harry qui ne le lâcha pas.

Là il s'allongea sur le matelas, s'offrant totalement à lui.

« Viens! Murmura t-il en tendant une main vers le brun.

Pas vraiment très sûr de lui mais poussé par un désir exacerbé Harry se leva et vint vers lui.

« Aimes-moi! Souffla le blond dans une supplique...j'en ai si souvent rêvé, tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux, je veux être à toi.

Le brun n'hésita pas plus et s'empara de sa bouche tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Il fut un peu maladroit dans ses caresses sur ce corps d'homme, mais Draco pallia adroitement à sa maladresse et l'entraîna dans un déchainement de cette passion folle qu'il éprouvait pour lui et qui emmena Harry sur les sommets du plaisir.

Et quand il prit possession de lui le blond crû défaillir tellement il était heureux et sous le plaisir qu'il ressentit sous ses coups de reins.

La grotte ne résonna plus que de soupirs, et peu après de deux cris d'extase simultanés.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il aperçut aussitôt le visage de Draco au-dessus de lui, appuyé sur un coude ce dernier l'observait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Toute sa tension sexuelle retombée, le brun lui se sentit maintenant un peu gêné et ne sut quoi dire.

« Merci! Lui murmura le blond.

« De quoi? S'étonna Harry.

« Pour ce moment merveilleux.

« Oh...y a...y a pas de quoi.

« Tu te sens mal à l'aise maintenant?

« Oui un peu! Avoua le brun sans le regarder, il fixait la paroi rocheuse.

« Pourquoi?

« Et bien...euh...ça fait un peu bizarre quand même d'avoir fait ça avec toi.

« Parce que je suis un homme ou parce que c'est moi en particulier?

« J'en sais rien! Répondit le brun après un temps de réflexion et en ramenant son regard sur lui...j'ai jamais désiré un homme jusqu'à présent.

« Mais tu m'as désiré moi! Jubila Draco.

« Je peux pas dire le contraire.

« Ça ne t'a pas plut? S'inquiéta le blond qui en doutait quand même fortement vu comment il avait réagit durant l'action.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, pouvait-il lui dire qu'en réalité il avait pour la première fois de sa vie fait l'amour comme il en rêvait? Qu'il avait vécut un déchaînement de tous ses sens qui lui avait fait perdre la tête et oublier tout le reste, même sa chaîne.

« Si! Se contenta t-il de répondre.

C'était bref mais cela suffit amplement au bonheur de Draco qui se leva, il serait bien resté dormir dans les bras du brun, mais il n'osa pas le lui proposer, celui-ci paraissait trop mal à l'aise et il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Il ramassa ses affaires et sortit, sous le regard de Harry qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

**&&&&.**

Trop excité pour être capable de dormir, et après avoir prit une douche, Draco se mit à cuisiner en sifflotant joyeusement.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain après-midi Blaise retrouva les elfes qu'il cherchait et ce qu'ils lui apprirent le laissa dubitatif et perplexe.

Draco n'était pas partit comme il avait voulut lui faire croire et Harry était venu le voir, un Harry que les elfes n'avaient pas vu repartir et que plus personne n'avait aperçut ensuite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Marmonna t-il.

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime et la conclusion qui lui vint lui fit faire une grimace amusée.

Draco avait-il enlevé le brun pour l'empêcher de se marier?

Il l'en savait parfaitement capable et cette forte possibilité ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

Et plus il y réfléchit et plus il se dit que c'était bien ce qui avait dû se passer, connaissant la façon de penser de Draco et avec les quelques indices dont il disposait il se dit que ça collait parfaitement, parce que quand même, que Harry ait pu fuir comme ça, volontairement, lui semblait peu probable, ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'agir ainsi et quitte à être malheureux il aurait fait ce que tous attendaient de lui, épouser Ginny, le brun était comme ça et il n'aurait jamais joué un tour pareil aux Weasley.

« Draco, Draco t'es vraiment pas possible! Soupira t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, il n'y pouvait rien si l'annulation de ce mariage ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

Il transplana de nouveau devant le manoir et se mit une fois de plus à réfléchir.

Le blond avait sûrement dû endormir Harry pour pouvoir l'enlever sans qu'il se défende, mais ensuite où l'avait-il emmené? Avait-il transplané ou utilisé un portoloin?

Comment savoir?

Après mûre réflexion il trouva la solution, il connaissait bien quelqu'un qui travaillait au ministère de la magie, qui s'occupait des transport en particuliers, connaissant le jour concerné cette personne pourrait détecter la trace d'un transplanage autour du manoir, malheureusement si c'était ça il ne pourrait pas lui donner la destination, ou bien lui dire si c'était un portoloin qui avait été utilisé, ce que Blaise espérait parce que dans ce cas il pourrait lui indiquer où il se trouvait dans la propriété et il lui suffirait de l'emprunter à son tour.

**&&&&.**

« Blaise? Appela Ron en entrant dans l'appartement, le cœur un peu étreint et plein de remords.

Le Serpentard lui manquait atrocement et il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide, il s'en était prit à lui pour rien, parce qu'il était en colère et inquiet en même temps de voir sa sœur en larmes et parce qu'il avait la rage contre Harry.

Mais depuis il avait réfléchit et comprit qu'il avait réagit comme un idiot, et il priait maintenant pour que Blaise lui pardonne.

Mais ce dernier n'était pas là et le rouquin se résolu à l'attendre, tout le temps qu'il faudrait.

**&&&&.**

Blaise avait obtenu le renseignement qu'il voulait au ministère et il décida de rentrer chez lui, demain il irait prendre le portoloin.

Là la nuit était tombée et ne sachant pas trop où cela le ferait atterrir, il pensait qu'il valait mieux attendre le jour.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

A peine entré chez lui, Blaise s'immobilisa net, Ron était assit sur le canapé et venait de se lever en le voyant.

Le cœur du Serpentard se mit à battre la chamade et la joie l'envahie.

Il était revenu.

« Blaise pardon! Fit aussitôt le rouquin d'un air piteux en enfonçant ses mains, dont il ne savait que faire, au fond de ses poches...je reg..

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, le Serpentard avait littéralement bondit jusqu'à lui et venait de saisir son visage entre ses mains, plongeant ses yeux sombres étincelant de joie dans son regard azur.

« Tu es là! Murmura t-il...c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Je t'aime tu sais! Souffla Ron...je suis juste idiot quelques fois.

« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, oh que oui! Fit Blaise avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

Comme tous les matins, Draco entra dans la cellule et déposa le plateau du petit-déjeuner devant Harry déjà installé à la table.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient mouillés, il avait prit une douche peu avant, mais il semblait d'humeur sombre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta le blond en tirant la chaise pour s'asseoir.

« J'en sais rien! Rétorqua le brun en haussant les épaules avec agacement, et c'était vrai, il se sentait irrité, énervé, mais sans savoir pourquoi.

« Et j'ai pas faim! Rajouta t-il d'un ton peu amène en repoussant le plateau loin de lui.

Sans un mot Draco se leva et vint se placer derrière lui pour poser les mains sur ses épaules qu'il commença à masser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? Fit Harry d'un ton acerbe.

« Chut...laisses-moi faire et détends-toi.

Crispé et tendu le brun poussa un soupir d'agacement, mais il ne dit rien et ne bougea plus, prenant un air résigné mais rébarbatif.

Pourtant, et malgré lui, doucement il se détendit sous les mains du blond qui le sentit, et petit à petit ce dernier descendit lentement sur son torse, passant sous les pans de la chemise que Harry ne s'était pas donné la peine de fermer entièrement

Draco caressa doucement sa poitrine, jouant avec les mamelons, puis il descendit vers le pantalon en se penchant sur lui.

La respiration du brun se fit plus courte et plus forte tandis que le blond caressait maintenant le renflement de son entrejambe tout en lui mordillant l'oreille, heureux de le sentir frissonner sous son souffle chaud.

« Tu as envie de me faire l'amour? Murmura Draco à son oreille.

« Tu fais tout pour ça non? Rétorqua Harry en retenant un gémissement.

« Et ça ne te plait pas? Susurra le blond sûr du contraire.

Le brun ne répondit pas mais il se leva brusquement et le repoussa jusque devant le lit sur lequel le blond se laissa tomber, dans un sourire tentateur et les yeux pleins de promesses.

**&&&&.**

Un long moment plus tard, Draco qui avait la tête posée sur le torse de Harry, repus et comblés tous les deux, la releva pour le regarder.

« Harry...

« Tais-toi! Le coupa ce dernier plus rudement qu'il n'aurait voulut...j'ai pas envie de parler, laisses-moi seul.

Blessé, déçu et inquiet de cette réaction, le blond n'osa pas protester et d'un air malheureux il sortit.

**&&&&.**

Après une nuit durant laquelle ils avaient peu dormit, mais transformés leur lit en véritable champs de bataille, Ron et Blaise terminaient leur petit-déjeuner.

« Mon cœur il faut que je m'absente! Fit le Serpentard en se levant de sa chaise.

« Pourquoi? tu vas où?

« J'ai quelque chose à faire! Éluda Blaise...mais je ne peux pas t'en parler dans l'immédiat parce que j'ignore ce que ça va donner.

Le rouquin leva un sourcil perplexe, il n'avait rien comprit mais il n'insista pas, il avait confiance.

« Bon d'accord! Dit-il en se levant à son tour pour lui donner un court baiser...reviens vite!

« Promit! Cria le Serpentard qui se trouvait déjà à la porte.

**&&&&.**

« Je déteste les atterrissages! Maugréa Blaise qui se releva en secouant la poussière de ses vêtements, et il se mit à regarder autour de lui.

Il était sur un piton rocheux qui dominait un loch aux eaux sombres, et il n'aperçut aucune habitation, village ou hameaux dans les environs.

Il se tenait au pied d'une tour qui semblait avoir fait partie d'un grand château dont il ne restait pratiquement plus rien, à part cette tour ainsi qu'une autre un peu plus loin, et l'espace d'un bref instant il se demanda pourquoi elles elles avaient résistées au temps et pas le reste.

« Question sans réponse! Se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla possible de faire vu qu'il n'y avait absolument rien dans le coin, il se dirigea vers la porte de la tour près de laquelle il se trouvait, porte qui était d'ailleurs étrangement en parfait état.

Il pénétra dans une pièce ronde et resta saisit un instant, c'était un salon avec coin cuisine très bien aménagé, c'était surprenant mais il comprit aussitôt que Draco était ici.

Il n'était en tout cas pas dans cette pièce-ci et apercevant un escalier en colimaçon qui grimpait il se dirigea vers lui et monta les marches de pierres.

Il parvint au premier niveau et s'immobilisa, c'était une chambre et sur le lit était assit le blond, tête basse il se dégageait de lui une si forte impression de tristesse et d'abattement que Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Draco? Appela t-il en s'avançant.

Ce dernier, totalement perdu dans de sombres pensées, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et il fit un véritable bond en l'apercevant, ses yeux gris s'écarquillant sous la stupeur.

« Blaise?...mais...comment m'as tu trouvé?

« J'ai un cerveau et je sais m'en servir! Répondit celui-ci.

« Alors tu sais tout?

« Oui, tu as enlevé Harry pour empêcher ce mariage.

« C'était la seule solution.

Blaise n'insista sur ce sujet-là, il était d'accord, rien d'autre n'aurait pu empêcher le brun de se marier même si il ne rêvait que de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il fallait quand même y penser.

« Où est Harry? S'enquit-il...j'aimerais le voir.

« Non.

« Pourquoi ça?

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un interfère entre nous! Expliqua Draco avec raideur...il va très bien je t'assure, j'y veille.

« Je n'en doute pas.

« Nous sommes amants! Annonça subitement le blond.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas vraiment de la joie dans son regard, c'était plus une lueur de défis qui s'y alluma.

Blaise haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Harry n'est pas homo.

« Avec moi oui! Affirma le blond en levant le menton, le défiant de dire l'inverse.

« Draco quand je suis entré tout à l'heure tu suintais la tristesse par tous les pores, alors que si c'était vrai tu ferais des bonds de joie, ne me racontes pas d'âneries s'il te plait.

Le blond changea brusquement d'attitude, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il baissa la tête en poussant un profond soupir.

« Je ne te ment pas c'est vrai que nous sommes amants, mais...

Là il se tu et se laissa tomber assit sur le lit.

« Je vais te raconter.

**&&&&.**

Blaise l'écouta sans ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce que Draco se taise et qu'à son expression il comprenne qu'il attendait sa réaction .

« Je conclut de tout ça que Harry, qui ne t'en veut pas du tout et je suis prêt à parier que dans le fond il doit t'en remercier, a admit que ce mariage était une erreur, et ça je suis certain que tu le sais parfaitement! Finit-il par dire...je pense donc que tu n'as plus de raison de le garder enfermé.

« Non c'est trop tôt! Répliqua le blond d'un air buté.

« Trop tôt pour quoi Draco? Moi je crois que maintenant tu espère qu'en le gardant prisonnier il finira par tomber amoureux de toi, le mariage n'est plus qu'une excuse.

« Et alors? Se récria le blond...qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à espérer?

« Il y a que tu ne peux pas le garder enfermer indéfiniment.

« Pourquoi indéfiniment? Rétorqua Draco avec amertume...ça veut dire que tu penses qu'il ne m'aimera jamais pas vrai?

« Je n'en sais rien Draco! Soupira Blaise désolé de le sentir si malheureux et en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule ...mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, vous êtes amants et il sait que tu l'aime, alors je pense que c'est à lui maintenant de voir et que pour ça tu n'as plus besoin de le garder enfermé...et puis tu as songé qu'à la longue ça pourrait avoir l'effet inverse de ce que tu voudrais?

« Une semaine! Murmura soudain le blond, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait raison et son regard suppliant se riva aux yeux sombres de son ami...rien qu'une semaine et je le libère d'accord?

« D'accord! Fit Blaise en se levant...je ne dirais rien à personne, et tu sais j'espère de tout cœur que ce que tu espères se réalisera, j'en serais heureux pour vous deux.

« Merci Blaise! Souffla Draco qui peu après entendit ses pas décroître dans l'escalier.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Draco resta tristement songeur.

Une semaine, dieu que ça lui parut court.

Mais honnêtement il devait regarder la vérité en face, avait-il la moindre chance pour que Harry tombe amoureux de lui?

Non.

Une semaine ou deux mois feraient-ils une différence?

Non.

Il avait pu l'attirer sexuellement oui, parce qu'ils étaient seuls, mais il savait que le brun restait un hétéro et que dés qu'il serait entouré de femmes il n'existerait même plus à ses yeux, peut-être ne voudrait-il même plus entendre parler de lui.

Alors il avait une semaine, une semaine seulement pour se faire des souvenirs pour toute une vie, il allait graver tous ces moments dans sa mémoire et les garder précieusement, il pourrait les vivre et les revivre sans cesse, parce que bientôt c'était tout ce qui lui resterait.

Sortant de ces pensées qui n'avaient rien de réjouissants et ne faisaient que l'assombrir encore un peu plus, il se décida d'un pas las à aller préparer un plateau pour le déjeuner.

**&&&&.**

Dans la cellule Draco trouva Harry en train de faire les cent pas, mains derrière le dos et une expression courroucée sur le visage.

Le blond posa le plateau sur la table et resta sans bouger à le regarder, le brun continuant ses va et viens nerveux comme si il n'était pas là.

« Ça va pas mieux? Finit par demander timidement Draco, il craignait de se faire rabrouer, c'était douloureux à chaque fois.

« Comment veux-tu que ça aille mieux? S'écria Harry en s'arrêtant pour le fixer d'un regard noir...tu crois que c'est marrant d'être enchaîné et de tourner en rond comme un animal?...je vais devenir dingue tu comprends?

Le blond baissa la tête, pourquoi le brun réagissait-il si mal maintenant? Il avait totalement changé d'humeur depuis...

Là sa pensée s'arrêta un instant, depuis qu'ils étaient amants en fait.

Depuis ce moment-là Harry n'avait fait que s'assombrir petit à petit et Draco comprit immédiatement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à ce changement, c'était si évident que ça crevait les yeux, il supportait mal ce qui c'était passé entre eux, il lui en voulait et s'en voulait certainement encore plus à lui-même d'avoir cédé deux fois à une impulsion qu'il regrettait maintenant.

Et la mort dans l'âme Draco réalisa une chose, si il l'aimait vraiment il devait le laisser partir parce que cela ne ferait qu'empirer.

Blaise avait raison.

Il releva la tête, un éclat décidé dans ses yeux gris.

« Tu n'as plus l'intention de l'épouser? Demanda t-il d'un ton ferme alors qu'il avait l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur, il allait le perdre, il le savait.

« Mais arrêtes avec ça! S'énerva Harry...tu sais très bien que non...oui j'avoue je reconnais que tu m'as sauvé d'une monumentale erreur et que je suis soulagé que ce mariage n'ait pas eut lieu, ça te va?

« Bien! Répondit simplement le blond.

Et ceci dit il tourna brusquement les talons et sortit de la cellule sous le regard un peu surprit, mais toujours coléreux, du brun.

**&&&&.**

Harry avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les grilles quand Draco revint et posa sur la table une clé et sa baguette.

« Tu es libre! Annonça le blond d'une voix totalement neutre...nous sommes en Écosse et tu peux transplaner pour rentrer.

Très surprit le brun resta quelques secondes sans bouger à le fixer, puis il réagit et vint se saisir de la clé.

Il se libéra rapidement, prit sa baguette, et après avoir contourné la table il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Draco, là ils se fixèrent un instant, sans un mot, puis Harry continua son chemin et quitta la cellule.

Il trouva sans peine la sortie et transplana aussitôt chez lui, il savait que maintenant il allait devoir faire face au reste du monde, mais dans l'immédiat il s'en sentait incapable, il était trop agité intérieurement et ses idées étaient trop embrouillées, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout mettre à plat.

Cette fois c'était de lui-même qu'il allait fuir et avant de risquer d'être vu il décida de s'éloigner.

Il prit une douche, empila quelques affaires dans une valise, et transplana de nouveau dans un petit village du sud de l'Angleterre où il était déjà venu en vacance.

Il allait prendre une chambre dans le charmant petit hôtel en bord de mer qu'il connaissait déjà, il lui fallait quelques jours de tranquillité pour réfléchir et l'endroit était idéal.

**&&&&.**

Dans la cellule Draco pleurait en silence, assit sur le lit dans lequel il finit par s'allonger et, à bout de larmes, s'endormir.

**&&&&.**

« Tu peux me parler maintenant de ce dont tu ne pouvais pas ce matin? S'enquit Ron après le long, très long baiser que venait de lui donner Blaise.

« Non pas encore! Répondit ce dernier en songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

Le rouquin n'insista pas mais à la façon dont il le regardait le Serpentard comprit qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'autre qui semblait le tracasser.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose mon cœur?

« Oui! Répondit Ron qui eut l'air un peu gêné...je ne me suis pas vraiment excusé pour mon comportement...

« Parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps! Sourit Blaise...et puis tu n'as pas besoin de le faire.

« Si c'est nécessaire, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'il faut que je te dise.

« Bon, d'accord...viens asseyons-nous.

Et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

« De quoi tu veux me parler mon cœur? Demanda doucement Blaise...vas-y je t'écoute.

Ron tourna ses yeux azur vers lui.

« Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser! Dit-il...parce que tu avais raison.

« Raison? S'étonna le Serpentard sans comprendre...de quoi tu parles? à quel propos?

« A propos de ce mariage, ils auraient été malheureux, je le sais maintenant.

Toujours aussi surprit Blaise ne dit rien et attendit une suite qui ne tarda pas.

« A vrai dire ma sœur et moi n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de Harry, bien sûr il m'est arrivé de lui demander si elle l'aimait et à chaque fois elle me répondait « oui bien sûr », moi ça me suffisait et je ne cherchais pas plus loin tu comprends?

« Oui.

« Mais tu sais...le jour où...où je suis bêtement partit...

Là le Serpentard sourit devant son air penaud.

« Pour la première fois j'ai eut une vrai discussion avec elle! Continua Ron...je lui ai demandé si elle aimait vraiment Harry, en insistant, et elle m'a dit « Oui bien sûr que je l'aime beaucoup » et là ça m'a surprit, choqué, je sais pas trop...parce que c'est pas une réponse quand on est vraiment amoureux, on aime beaucoup un ami, un livre ou un plat, mais pas celui qu'on se prépare à épouser.

« Là-dessus je suis bien d'accord mon cœur! Approuva Blaise.

« Et puis il y a tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ensuite...

Il se tu comme si il hésitait à poursuivre.

« Dis-moi! Le poussa le Serpentard.

« Euh...il faut d'abord que je te dise, Ginny n'est pas méchante tu sais, c'est pas quelqu'un qui aime faire le mal.

« Je le sais oui.

« Et tu sais aussi que chez nous on a jamais eut beaucoup d'argent, en fait c'est plutôt qu'on a toujours été en manque d'argent, et en l'écoutant parler j'ai comprit que pour elle épouser Harry c'était sortir de la pauvreté et atteindre un certain rang social...niveau étude c'était pas terrible alors pour elle c'était la meilleure solution.

Blaise sourit, Ron n'avait pas été hermétique à ce qu'il lui avait dit et il avait cherché à savoir, il avait finit par voir ce que lui avait décelé depuis longtemps.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir! Reprit le rouquin...ce n'est pas de la méchanceté de sa part mais c'était de mauvaises raisons, et c'est vrai aussi que ma famille, moi inclus, avons tout fait pour pousser Harry à ce mariage parce qu'il nous convenait à nous...je suis coupable moi aussi parce que pour être totalement honnête je crois que quelque part j'ai toujours sentit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait réellement, qu'il s'y est sentit obligé parce qu'il nous aime tous beaucoup, mais je voulais pas le voir, je voulais qu'il épouse ma sœur c'est tout...c'est peut-être justement pour ça que je me suis autant mit en colère, je savais que tu avais raison mais je refusais de l'admettre.

Ron se tu le temps de sourire à son compagnon.

« Alors finalement il vaut mieux que ce mariage n'ait pas eut lieu! Reprit-il...mais j'en veux quand même à Harry de s'être enfuit comme ça.

Là le rouquin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais quoi?

« Dis.

« Quand j'y réfléchit bien je trouve ça bizarre quand même de sa part, c'est pas dans son caractère de fuir quelque chose, il devait vraiment être désespéré le pauvre.

« Pour le reste tu ne lui en veux plus? S'enquit Blaise.

« Non, je les aime autant l'un que l'autre et je n'aurais pas aimé les voir malheureux ensemble.

Le Serpentard sourit de nouveau.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais comprit tout ça! Dit-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur son nez...et n'en veux pas à Harry, il ne s'est pas enfuit, en tout cas pas volontairement.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Comment ça?

Et Blaise se mit à lui raconter.

**&&&&.**

Le Serpentard ne savait pas trop quelle réaction il attendait de la part de Ron quand il eut terminé son récit.

Mais ce qu'il y a de sûr c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout au fou-rire qui le prit, apparemment pour lui c'était un super gag.

Le rouquin finit par le lui communiquer et tous les deux en pleurèrent, il leur fallut un bon moment pour parvenir à se calmer.

« Je suis pas sûr que ça soit drôle! Fit Blaise en s'essuyant les yeux.

Ce qui fit repartir Ron de plus belle, il s'en étouffait presque et le Serpentard ne trouva comme solution que de lui sauter dessus pour le couvrir de baiser pour qu'il se calme totalement.

« Je n'en parlerais pas à ma famille! Fit le rouquin une fois son sérieux revenu...tu sais au fond mes parents aiment vraiment Harry et tout comme moi c'est pour ça qu'ils sont autant en colère, ils sont déçus parce que ce mariage ils en rêvaient, alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre le retour de Harry pour qu'il s'explique lui-même...c'est quand même un peu délicat là! Termina t-il en pouffant de nouveau.

« Merci mon cœur, j'avais promit à Draco de ne rien dire...et je t'aime beaucoupbeaucoup tu sais.

« Moi aussi, à peu près autant que le plat que je vais nous mitonner pour ce soir! Répondit Ron malicieusement.

Le Sepentard, qui était couché sur lui, se saisit de ses mains qu'il bloqua au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu peux répéter là?

« Je t'aime comme un fou crétin! Rigola le rouquin devant son air indigné...je suis dingue de toi.

« Je préfère ça! Murmura Blaise en s'emparant de sa bouche.

**&&&&.**

Draco revint dans son manoir le lendemain, le cœur lourd, Harry lui manquait et après ces quelques jours de bonheur passés près de lui il se sentait horriblement seul et tout lui semblait triste à pleurer.

Il se demandait aussi si le brun allait annoncer la vérité à tous, mais le soir arriva sans que le manoir soit prit d'assaut par les journalistes, ce qui aurait été le cas si Harry avait parlé.

**&&&&.**

Assit sur le sable, Harry regardait le soleil décliner lentement sur l'horizon, il tentait de réfléchir, de mettre en place tout ce qui bouillonnait dans son esprit, mais il n'y parvenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le calme intérieur dont il avait besoin.

C'était le mois de septembre et la plupart des touristes étaient partis, il en restait quelqu'un encore mais la plage était pratiquement déserte.

Pourtant une jeune femme très jolie vint lui adresser la parole.

« Bonjour!

Perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne l'avait pas entendu venir et il sursauta en levant son regard vers elle.

« Euh...bonjour.

« J'ai une chambre dans le même hôtel que toi! Dit-elle dans un beau sourire, elle l'avait remarqué dés son arrivée.

« Ah.

« Tu as de très beaux yeux tu sais et en fait ben...je te trouve très mignon.

Harry la fixa d'abord d'un air surprit, puis un sourire amusé étira lentement ses lèvres tandis qu'il la détaillait lentement des pieds à la tête, elle était en train de lui faire du rentre-dedans c'était clair, et la façon dont elle-même le détaillait aussi lui aurait enlevé le dernier doute si il en avait eut un, elle le dégustait carrément du regard.

« Harry Potter! Se présenta t-il en se levant.

« Ondine Stanford.

« Ondine?...c'est joli mais plutôt rare! Sourit le brun.

La jeune femme, blonde comme les blés et aux yeux couleur châtaigne, se mit à rire.

« J'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Marine et notre chienne Saline, mes parents ont manqué d'imagination.

« Ou alors ils adorent la mer! Fit Harry en riant lui aussi.

« Oui, y a un peu de ça aussi...tu viens faire une balade?

La trouvant très sympathique le brun accepta.

Ils ne rentrèrent à l'hôtel qu'en début de soirée et ils se séparèrent pour aller prendre une douche chacun dans sa chambre, qui se trouvaient être non loin l'une de l'autre, Ondine avait la trois, Harry la sept.

Et ils convinrent de se retrouver dans la salle à manger pour dîner ensemble.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir passés une excellente soirée, durant laquelle ils rirent beaucoup, Harry raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Merci pour cette soirée! La remercia le brun dans un sourire...bonne nuit et à demain! Termina t-il avec l'intention de s'éloigner.

Mais Ondine n'était pas de cet avis et elle le retint par le bras.

« Il est trop tôt pour qu'elle finisse! Roucoula t-elle, avec une expression qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions...viens.

Harry hésita un bref instant, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais il n'avait pas envie non plus de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre à ruminer encore une fois les mêmes pensées.

Avec elle au moins il ne penserais à rien, il lui faudrait bien faire face tôt ou tard à ses problèmes, mais pas ce soir.

Il se laissa tirer à l'intérieur.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain Blaise accompagna Ron chez ses parents, ce dernier s'inquiétait quand même toujours pour sa sœur.

Mais en entrant ils s'aperçurent tout de suite que Ginny avait changé d'humeur, elle avait un air combatif.

Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, face à ses parents qui ne semblaient pas vraiment d'accord avec ce qu'elle était en train de leur dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? S'enquit le rouquin.

Arthur et Molly tournèrent la tête vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ta sœur veut prendre un avocat! Soupira cette dernière.

« Un avocat? Pourquoi faire?

« Je vais attaquer Harry pour rupture de promesse de mariage! Répondit aigrement Ginny, avec un air buté...ou quelque chose comme ça, je sais que ça existe et je vais demander un gros dédommagement.

« Qui t'a dit ça? Demanda Ron.

« Personne! Répondit sa sœur en haussant les épaules...je l'ai lu dans un livre de droit, à la bibliothèque.

« Mais tu as déclaré être toi-même à l'origine de la rupture! Intervint Blaise.

« Et alors? Riposta Ginny...je peux très bien revenir sur mes déclarations non? J'ai des témoins pour prouver que c'est de sa faute à lui.

« Tu veux aller au tribunal tout ça pour de l'argent? S'exclama Ron.

« Et pourquoi pas?

Le rouquin jeta un regard à ses parents qui haussèrent les épaules dans un mouvement exaspéré, ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec leur fille qui leur semblait un peu trop intéressée par l'argent.

Eux ils en avaient toujours manqué et s'en étaient très bien passé, ils s'aimaient, c'était le principal, et entourés de leur turbulente tribu qu'ils adoraient ils avaient toujours été heureux.

Et puis leur première colère passée, dû principalement à l'immense déception qu'ils avaient ressentit, leur rancœur contre Harry s'était atténuée, malgré tout ils aimaient bien le brun pour qui ils éprouvaient en plus du respect, et n'étant pas bornés en écoutant leur fille ils commençaient à comprendre, de la même manière que l'avait fait leur fils, que ce mariage aurait été plus de raison que d'amour, ce qui pour eux finalement n'était pas concevable, une union heureuse ne pouvait se baser que sur un amour véritable.

« Écoutes Ginny! Fit Blaise en se penchant sur elle...tu n'as pas besoin d'avocat ni des tribunaux, ça peut s'arranger autrement, si tu lui demande Harry sera sûrement d'accord pour te donner un dédommagement et t'aider si tu as un projet quelconque pour ton avenir.

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui demander puisqu'il a disparut! Riposta t-elle avec justesse..

« Ben justement, comment tu veux l'attaquer si il n'est pas là? Répliqua le Serpentard...et puis lui il pourrait aussi t'attaquer pour diffamation ne l'oublies pas, sans compter qu'il pourrait s'offrir plus d'avocats que toi tu ne le pourra jamais, et les meilleurs.

Ginny qui semblait ne pas avoir songé à tout ça ne sut plus quoi dire, elle lui jeta simplement un regard un peu perdu avant de se lever et de se diriger droit vers sa chambre.

Les regards de Ron et Blaise se croisèrent et ce dernier lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il valait mieux partir.

Dehors le Serpentard se tourna vers le rouquin.

« Tu crois qu'il faut les prévenir?

« Non! Répondit Ron...Ginny ne fera rien, elle est juste en colère tu sais mais ça lui passera, on verra quand Harry reviendra...laissons cette semaine à Draco.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Ondine prirent leur petit-déjeuner au lit en se taquinant sans cesse, la jeune femme était vraiment amusante, d'une franchise désarmante, et sans aucun artifice, elle disait les choses comme elles étaient et avait beaucoup d'humour, le brun se sentait bien avec elle.

**&&&&.**

De derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, Draco regardait le ciel, qui était d'un beau bleu clair et sans nuages, d'un regard éteint, il éprouvait un effroyable sentiment de solitude si étouffant et si profond qu'il avait la désagréable sensation d'être écrasé par son poids.

« Où es-tu Harry? Murmura t-il pour lui-même...que fais-tu en ce moment?

Il aurait aimé savoir si il était chez lui, si il était allé voir les Weasley pour s'excuser, si c'était le cas Harry ne devait même pas avoir parler de lui puisque personne n'était venu au manoir, ce qui était bien dans la manière du brun, qu'avait-il pu leur dire?même si comme l'avait dit Blaise Draco savait avec certitude qu'il ne retournerait pas avec Ginny il aurait bien voulut savoir quelle excuse il avait donnée.

Et vis-à-vis de lui que ressentait-il?

S'en voulait-il pour leurs étreintes? Lui en voulait-il à lui? Le considérait-il encore comme un ami? Voudrait-il encore le voir?

Sur les deux derniers points le blond avait bien peur que non.

Il supposait que Harry avait dû se rendre aussi chez ses amis, en particulier pour s'expliquer avec Ron, et il aurait donc pu se rendre chez Blaise qui aurait sûrement pu répondre à certaines de ses questions, mais il n'en avais même pas la force, il se sentait si vide qu'au fond plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il posa avec lassitude son front contre la vitre et poussa un soupir de désespoir, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps de trois jours et se retrouver de nouveau dans les bras du brun et seuls au monde dans cette tour.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire de son temps maintenant? Les lendemains paraissaient si ternes et sa vie si vide de sens.

Il songea qu'il ferait mieux de disparaître totalement pour ne pas risquer de croiser Harry par inadvertance et de le gêner, bien qu'en restant enfermé dans son manoir il n'y avait guère de chance que cela se produise.

« Je devrais partir! Se dit-il.

Partir oui, loin, avec un peu de chance un environnement totalement différent allégerait peut-être un peu sa peine en lui permettant de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à Harry.

Au fond de lui il savait pertinemment que ça n'y changerait strictement rien, que le brun ne quitterait pas un instant ses pensées, mais au moins cette idée ramena un peu d'entrain en lui, ça lui donna un but, quelque chose à faire, à commencer par trouver où aller et puis ensuite faire ses valises.

C'était toujours mieux que de tourner en rond en s'arrachant les cheveux de désespoir.

**&&&&.**

Couché dans leur lit et tenant dans ses bras Ondine qui dormait, Harry avait les yeux grand ouverts et caressait d'une main négligente les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Dans son esprit c'était d'autres cheveux qu'il voyait, d'autres encore plus blonds.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
